


It's okay... I Love You

by Mainexiii



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mainexiii/pseuds/Mainexiii
Summary: Jae has been very busy and it kept you so lonely at nights





	1. Chapter 1

It's your day-off today and all you can think of is your boyfriend Jae getting home, you haven't seen him for two weeks because they're on tour and it just finished. You missed him so damn much you've been cleaning just to get your mind off of Jae. From living room to bathroom and both of your rooms you've cleaned them neatly. Jae is arriving at 7:30pm so you went to grocery and prepared dinner for the two of you.. How excited you are when it's already 8:00pm and you're expecting Jae a little sooner, but time went ahead and you found yourself at the couch staring at the wall clock,it's 9:00pm already and you haven't received a single text or call from Jae. Yes, you texted him a few but still no response.  
You heard the front door opened and saw your precious boyfriend went inside.

"Y/n...still up? " Jae went over you to kissed your temple and rub your shoulder.

Mouth agape your eyes rolled up and stared at him 

  
"Still up? What the hell Jae! I've been waiting for you, ! I cooked dinner expecting you to eat with me and now what time is it? At least you should have text or call me! " you confront him eyes tearing.

He looked shocked at your sudden outburst. You just missed him so much yet he can't sent a text to you. He explained that they went directly to the office and had meeting with the higher ups, so basically they haven't had a chance to contact you.  
Still upset you went to your room and locked the door and cover yourself under the sheets crying.  
You heard Jae went to his room and shower and you eventually fall asleep.

You wake up at the alarm and went outside for breakfast, you check Jae's room and he's gone, leaving a note at the fridge 

 

_"I'm really sorry 'bout last night, I'll see you later , love you.!"_

 

You being upset last night became angry, still you tried to put yourself in his shoes and understand him and his work.

 

For the next few days you rarely see him, just empty dishes when you wake up, seeing him at his room asleep, he must've stayed all night for their new album. You just heaved a sigh seeing your hard working boyfriend so tired, yet you understand him. You cooked breakfast for him everyday, and leave encouraging notes before you went to work.

 

For the next few weeks everyday seemed to be a routine already, you wake up and cooked breakfast for him before headig to work, at night you sometimes stayed up waiting for him, you just want to see him not asleep atleast for once. But regardless of your effort ,you felt like you're the only one whose making effort in this relationship, you've been together for two years and you have never loved him less. You haven't even remember when the two of you kissed, not just those little pecks on the lips. Still, at the end of the day, understanding the situation is better, well, you love Jae all of your heart..hoping he still feel the same way for you.

  
It's the week end and you decided to be lazy. Unexpectedly Jae woke up before you and cooked breakfast, your heart somersault at the gesture.

 

"Why are you up early babe?" You asked him and started eating.

 

"I have an early schedule, I'll be back at 5, I'll bring us dinner okay?" He replied smiling.

 

You felt giddy the whole day thinking you can finally spend a night with Jae.

Jae arrived and brought foods for you, both of you ate while watching Netflix and you have never felt so contented your whole life, you just missed him and spending time with him is more than enough. Atleast he's making up for his busy weeks. Cuddling and laughing over some corny jokes that Jae's throwing at you, suddenly his manager called earning Jae a low grunt. Heaving a sigh he answered it, you felt uneasy at the conversation they're having and you prepared yourself for another lonely night.

"Babe I'm really sorry but I have to go.." He hugged you tightly, you felt him being sorry for it so you just nod and said okay.

  
You climbed up your bed tears starting to fall you wiped it away when Jae opened the door. He walked towards you and kissed your temple before saying goodbye.

For the last time you're going to ask him to stay. 

 

"Can you stay?"


	2. Chapter 2

You're being selfish. Your innerself shouting at your selfishness. Just this once you'll asked him to stay. Just this once.

Before he stood up from sitting at your bed, you grabbed his arm. He stared at you.

"Stay" you plead gripping at his arms

"Jae can you stay? Just this once.." You plead again.

 

**Jae's POV**

 

_Y/n and I were friends before we became a couple._   
_A shy acquaintances to be exact. We rarely talk but very observant of each other, I'm talkative and she's...not fond of long conversations. I dont know.._   
_I liked her first. But she had a boyfriend at that time.._   
_But unfortunately they broke up. After that she never really entertained suitors but I stayed with her. Insisting we became closer simply because we're in the same circle of friends, a large circle of friends to be exact. She opened up to me, and I saw her true self that no one else can see._

_She's an angel, she's self-less, too kind. . That's why people keep on taking advantages of her. I want to protect her. She's hurting too much I can't stand her getting hurt everytime._

 

She gripped my arms too hard saying to stay with her, I looked at her, her eyes pleading. I know I'm so busy these past few weeks and I'm trying my best to keep it up to her. I saw the pain in her eyes. The loneliness she's keeping. God I felt so guilty. I love her so much I don't think I can live without her.

 

"Sure, I'll stay" I said giving her an assuring smile.

Her face softened.

 

I sent Brian a quick text to cover up for me before I went back to her. I wrapped my arms and pulled her closer drawing circles at her back. We stayed cuddling for hours her heavy sighs concerning me, I leaned back and lift up her chin. She looked at me smiling of content.

"Babe..sorry I know I've been busy I don't know how to make it up to you..."

"I know ..I understand" she replied sinking her face at the crook of my neck.

"It's been tough, but I missed you everyday I wished you could come with us next tour.. By the way.. Thank you for the breakfast, it keeps me going, and I hope you wake me up everytime you go to work, atleast I could see you right? And.. Thank you for staying up to wait for me. I appreciate all of it and .. "

I stopped talking when I felt her sobbed and my shirt getting wet.

"I'm sorry Jae, I just missed you." She said between sobs.

My heart my melts for her, at the same time it pained me to see her like this.

 

"It's okay.. I love you." I said at her smiling, kissing all over her face.

 

I cupped her cheeks and kissed her wholeheartedly because she deserved all the love in the world..

 

It's been so long since we've kissed like this and she still make my heart flutters every damn time.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi? Feedbacks please? Atleast I want to improve my writting.


End file.
